Fayana fic alphabet
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Fayana fics based on a random word beginning with each letter of the alphabet. Chapter one is 'A', Chapter 2 is 'B' etc. Words are suggested by you guys. Details inside.


Rules:

Someone reviewed one of my Chamberlake fics over on , suggesting that I combine all of my Chamberlake ficlets into one drabble story with multiple chapters and I came up with the idea of a fic alphabet kind of thing. So the rules are:

3 Fandoms:

TSC, PLL, Glee

4 ships:

Fayana, Chamberlake, Spemily, Brittana.

26 letters (A-Z).

Anon or not, send me your chosen ship and a word beginning with the letter A and I'll write a drabble or a short fic focused on the word I choose out of the selection of 'A' words I get. And then when I've written the fic up do the same with B, and then with C etc. I'll do a letter a week for all of the ships (so possibly 4 short fics in total per week).

The ship which gets the most words is the one I'll write first but as long as I get words, I'll write ficlets for all of them through the week. I'll probably need a distraction from doing assignments and stuff anyway so yeah…words? They can be as random as you want! :)

A is for apples

Also: Amusement Park and Ass. Side: Adorable, Appreciation. So yeah, I did like…three A's with side words in a **couple**of them. But I think it works well like this so…enjoy!

Thanks to troutymouth-lopez, pausethemoment, aridushku, bitch-hurry and anons for the word suggestions.

Sorry if any words weren't used! But maybe I'll go back to them later.

But anyway…B is next so if you have a suggestion, send it to my **ASK BOX**, anon or not (My Tumblr can be accessed through my profile page) or feel free to inbox me or suggest a letter in a review if you're on FF(dot)net . I don't bite. Honestly. Thanks! :)

Tomorrow is Chamberlake or Spemily by the way. Haven't quite decided which one yet, but feel free to request that as well. :)

APPLES (Side:Adorable):

"What's your favourite fruit?"

Faye's brow furrowed at the random question and she glanced sidelong at Diana as they walked along the unusually quiet pier "What?"

"What's your favourite fruit?" Diana repeated patiently.

"Random much?" Faye smirked quizzically "Why do you want to know that?"

They came to a stop on the very edge of the pier and Diana sighed as she leaned her arms on the railing "I just do."

"But why?"

"I feel like we don't talk as much as we should." Diana confessed bashfully "Like I know you better sexually than I do mentally."

"And finding out my favourite fruit is going to help you fix that?" Faye asked sceptically.

"I want to know everything there is to know about you." Diana answered with a shrug "Especially the things you don't think are important."

Faye supressed a smile at the sweet response (she did have a rep to maintain after all) and moved to mimic Diana's position. They fell silent for a couple of peaceful moments, their arm lightly touching between them as they stared out at the setting sun.

"Apples." Faye finally said.

"Apples?" Diana echoed in surprise.

"You did say you wanted to know what my favourite fruit is."

"I know but…why apples?"

Faye rolled her eyes at the question but managed to supress the automatic sarcastic answer that came to mind "I don't know. I just like apples…and there's a shitload of stuff to do with them. Apple pie, Toffee apples, apple sauce, apple strudel, apple smoothies…"

"Apple shampoo."

"What?" Faye laughed at the randomness of Diana's statement.

"You use some kind of apple shampoo." Diana turned towards Faye and reached out to twirl a strand of dark hair around her finger "I smell it whenever I wake up next to you. So I guess that kind of makes apples my favourite fruit too."

Faye was unable to supress the grin that tugged at her lips and she turned to give Diana a firm kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Diana smiled warmly when Faye pulled away.

"That was for being adorable." Faye smirked, pressing another quick kiss to Diana's lips. She slipped her hand down Diana's arm and entangled their fingers "Now come on Meade. You're buying me a toffee apple because you've given me a craving."

AMUSEMENT PARK

"I can't believe you dragged me here." Faye complained, narrowly dodging out of the way of a little kid running towards her with a toffee apple held in front of him "It's for…little kids!"

"It's _not_ for little kids!" Diana exclaimed defensively. Faye gave her a look and Diana reached over to grab her hand "Well not _just_ little kids. Come on. It'll be fun."

"Fun for who exactly?" Faye asked sceptically as they weaved their way through the crowds "This place is smelly, crowded and infested with noisy, sticky, annoying kids."

"But I'm here." Diana pointed out.

"You could be in chance harbour." Faye responded "Better yet we could be alone in your bedroom. _Naked_ in your bedroom."

Diana tutted and tightened her grip on Faye's hand to pull her away from the crowd. They reached a relatively deserted corner and Diana quickly dropped Faye's hand, an annoyed expression on her face "Seriously Faye? Is sex _all_ you think about?"

"Yes."

"_Faye_!"

"Fine, I'm sorry." Faye relented with a roll of her eyes when she noticed that Diana looked genuinely upset "If you want to stay at the stupid amusement park, we can stay."

"What's the point in staying if you keep complaining?" Diana huffed.

"I'll do my best not to complain out loud." Faye offered begrudgingly "But if I get covered in anything even remotely messy, we're going home. Deal?"

Diana's upset expression quickly changed to a wide grin "Deal. I'll even kiss you at the top of the Ferris wheel."

"But you could kiss me right here." Faye pointed out in confusion.

"We can't make out in front of little kids."

"Make out?" Faye echoed hopefully.

"Make out." Diana confirmed with a wink before turning to walk off, obviously expecting Faye to follow her.

Faye stood there grinning at her departing girlfriend for a moment until she processed what Diana had said. She quickly rushed after her, her expression sobering "Wait…Did you say _Ferris wheel?_"

ASS (Side: Appreciation):

"Faye." Melissa waved a hand in front of her best friends face in an attempt to get her attention "Faaaaaye."

Faye huffed and lightly batted Melissa's hand away "What?"

"What are you looking at?" Melissa shifted on the beach towel to see what Faye was staring at "Did you spot a hot guy or something?"

"Oh, I definitely spotted something hot." Faye smirked, tilting her head slightly to the left for a better angle.

"Where?" Melissa craned her neck to see what Faye was looking at "I don't see anything." She huffed and dropped back onto the towel "Seriously, who are you looking at?" Faye didn't answer and Melissa took it upon herself to carefully follow her friends line of vision. She seemed to be staring across the beach at someone standing at the edge of the ocean.

"Wait…" Melissa blinked in surprise and looked back at Faye who was smirking lustfully "Are you seriously staring at Diana's ass?"

Faye shrugged carelessly "So what if I am? She has a nice ass."

"But you're…Are you telling me that you're gay for Diana or something?" Melissa spluttered in surprise.

Faye laughed at the question and glanced at her stunned friend "Maybe I am. Or maybe I just have a weird admiration for Diana's ass…and her boobs. Have you noticed that she's got really awesome boobs?" She turned back to Diana and bit her lip lustfully.

Melissa stared at Faye, her jaw slightly dropped in surprise before she processed the new information "Okay, you're lusting after Diana. What are you going to do about it?"

Faye was silent for a moment before she stood up. She turned away from Diana and smirked down at a confused looking Melissa "You'll see."

"What do mean by that?" Melissa called as Faye turned to walk away.

Faye merely lifted a hand in dismissive acknowledgement and continued on her way towards Diana. When she got close, she leaned close to whisper in Diana's ear "Hey."

Diana jumped in alarm and turned around to Faye smiling warmly at her "What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Do I have to want something to talk to you?" Faye asked innocently.

"Yes." Diana answered simply "You don't usually make the effort to talk to me unless you want something or you feel like teasing me about something."

Faye rolled her eyes "Well I am now."

"Right." Diana shook her head in confusion before turning back to the ocean. Faye's gaze automatically shifted down Diana's back and lingered on her ass.

"This view is amazing." Diana breathed out as she stared out over the vast water in front of her.

"Uh-huh." Faye muttered. She allowed her gaze to linger for a moment before she stepped forward to stand at Diana's side. She curled and arm around Diana's bare shoulder before speaking up "Hey, there is actually something I wanted."

"Typically. What is it you want this time?"

Faye leaned closer to Diana despite her apprehension "You."

"What?" Diana's gaze shot to Faye in surprise.

"I want you." Faye answered confidently "Right now."

"…Why?"

"Why not?" Faye shrugged with a small smirk "You're hot, you have a great ass and I want you. It's as simple as that. Plus Melissa caught me staring at you and I would have looked like a chicken shit if I hadn't made a move."

"…_What_?"

"Come on Diana." Faye moved in front of Diana so that she was standing in the ocean and wrapped her arms around Diana's waist to tug her closer. She noticed Diana's eyes darken and her cheeks flush when their pressed firmly together, the only thing separating them from total contact being the thin material of their bikinis. Faye smirked and slid her hands down to squeeze Diana's ass "You know you want to."

Diana's expression darkened in anger and she delivered a sharp slap to Faye's upper arm, causing her to yelp in pain "Faye, you're such an…an ASS!" she gave Faye a hurt look before turning to walk away.

"Shit." Faye pitifully rubbed her upper arm, where a red hand print was rapidly forming "That could have gone better."

"APOLOGISE YOU IDIOT!"

Faye looked up to see Melissa gesturing wildly at Diana who was halfway across the beach. With a groan, she quickly rushed after her "Diana! Diana, wait up!"

"_What_?" Diana spun around and glared at Faye "What do you want Faye? To objectify me even more than you just did?"

"I'm sorry." Faye stated, coming to a stop in front of Diana "I didn't mean to offend you back there. I'm just…not good with words. At least words that aren't used in a cocky or sarcastic way. You know that." Diana merely stared at her and Faye sighed heavily "Can we go somewhere? I'll buy you a drink or something. And I promise not to feel you up unless you want me to."

"Fine." Diana shot Faye a wary look "But if you touch my ass, I'll kick _yours_."

"Deal." Faye grinned, falling into step with Diana.

THE END(S)

Next letter: B (see above).


End file.
